


Fire

by Roadstergal



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alien Sex, Anal Play, Cooking, Couch Sex, Developing Relationship, Fear, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Other, San Francisco Bay Area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadstergal/pseuds/Roadstergal
Summary: Perhaps living in an area that regularly catches on fire isn't the best idea for Venom.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The sky has been on fire in San Francisco for about a week - again - and I was struck by what I wrote in the summary...!

_Hurts._

“What?” Eddie scrubbed at his eyes, then replaced his glasses – high-viz, foam on the back, molding themselves to his face.  Keeping his eyes safe, the same way the particulate mask was keeping his lungs... relatively safe.

_Hurts.  The… everything… little hot bits…_

Eddie adjusted his mask, pinching the nose more securely.  “Come on, dude, you can take bullets, high falls, you can’t take a little smoke…”

_Fire!  It’s fire.  So much fire, bits of fire everywhere!_

“Oh.”  Eddie looked around at the surroundings, the totality of it - and what it meant for Venom - washing over him.  He felt like an idiot.  The dull orange glow far below, the smoke all around them – smoke, _of course_ , which is made of burnt debris and live embers.  He lowered his camera.  “I didn’t even think…”

_Do you ever?_ Venom asked, sharply.  _It hurts!_

He deserved that.  Taking Venom to report on a fire!  Yes, it was important, and yes, it wasn't like he could leave the dude behind, or anything, but... “Can you – like, pull in, or something?”

_Yes_ … And Eddie could feel it, could feel the symbiote pull itself tightly into his viscera, curling up in his middle.  _Please, can we leave soon?_

“Yeah.  I promise.  Let me just get a few more shots, then we’ll get outta here."  It must have been getting to Venom all week - the smoke and heat in the air.  The dude hadn't said anything, but he had been more quiet than normal, hadn't he?  Now that Eddie thought back.  "I'll make it up to ya, I promise.  I’ll take you to the beach later.”

_Yes.  Yes, please._   The symbiote sent a little sensation into Eddie of what that suggestion meant to him – the cool fog, the moisture in the air, beating back the smoke and embers, a safe, wet cocoon.  Protected. Nurtured. _Until then, I will hide in you._

Eddie patted his belly, feeling Venom squirm inside.  “I’ll keep ya safe until then.”

* * *

The ride home was oddly quiet.  The eeriness of the silence only highlighted how much he had gotten used to his constant companion, the voice always in his head.  Was this what it was like for Venom when he slept?  He should find a way to let the guy… watch TV, or read, or listen to music, or something…

Eddie pulled into the communal garage and parked the Scrambler neatly in the corner, away from prying eyes.  He pulled off his helmet as he walked up to his apartment.  All of the windows were closed, and the purring little filter (it had shown up in a box two days ago, with a little note: _Breathe easier – Anne and Dan_ ) left the air pleasingly fresh and clean. He closed the door and took a deep, grateful breath.

Venom was still silent.

“Hey, bud, you still in there?” Eddie took off his jacket and hung it up.

_Is it safe now?_ Venom stirred in his stomach.

“Yeah, totally.  We’re back home again.”  Eddie peeled off his boots, then his leather pants.  He flopped the lower hem of his boxers in his hands, airing out his balls.  They had gotten a little swampy on the ride.

_Bud.  You call me_ bud _.  That is how my kind reproduces, by budding._

Venom's perspective never failed to make Eddie stumble, mentally.  “Uh, no, that’s not what I…. I mean, I’m like… callin' you bud, buddy, pal?  I’m just saying I like you!”

_Oh_.  A thoughtful pause.  _I thought that you wanted to mate.  We cannot make offspring, you and I; it requires acts your body is not capable of_.

“No!"  Eddie stood in the middle of the room, his head hurting in an entertaining fashion.  "No, it’s fine, I’m not – not exactly the sort of guy who can be trusted with kids?”

_Our young typically consume their symbiote hosts to reach maturity.  No trust is required.  Can we have a beer?_

“Right. _Definitely_ not having kids.” Eddie pulled a beer out of the fridge, popping the top with the opener chained to the fridge door.  He took a long, satisfying swallow.

Venom sighed, pleased, uncoiling and stretching inside of him, melding with his tongue and stomach, feeling the changes in his blood.  _Cool and slightly poisonous.  Your taste pleases me_.

“Glad you like it.  If you didn’t like beer, we’d have a fuck of a time.”  Eddie pulled out a frozen lasagna and plopped it into the oven, turning the controller to 350 degrees.  It’d thaw as it warmed.

_It will be some time before that is ready_.

“Are you hungry now?”  Venom usually was, but he had been quiet all day, tucked away, hidden.  Not the same sort of energy he usually expended.  Eddie didn’t feel the deep-seated, stomach-churning, gnawing hunger that Venom typically gave him.

_Yes_.  A long, wet tongue against his cheek.

Eddie giggled at the sloppy, tickling sensation.  “You’re feeling better!”

_Danger makes me desire pleasure with you_.  The tongue tickled his ear.  A tendril snaked out and stroked his penis.

“Oh.” Eddie sat down heavily, immediately erect.  “Yeah.  That… that works.”

_Which do you prefer, tonight?  The anal stimulation, or the vaginal simulation?_

“Damn, you're so romantic,” Eddie gasped as Venom stroked him softly, gently.  “Uh.  The first one...”

Teeth on his ear, biting gently, as another tentacle eased inside of him.  _It pleases me, too_.

There were worse ways to while away lasagna-cooking time.


End file.
